


a love like sunlight

by LadyEscuro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, ML Secret Santa, ML Secret Santa 2k16, Makeouts, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEscuro/pseuds/LadyEscuro
Summary: His kisses are like sunlight. Warm and inviting, melting the cold of any ice that may have taken hold during the day. His kisses are slow and linger, flushing her skin everywhere his lips touch and she wonders how she ever lived without them. Without him.She’s never loved anyone so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ML Secret Santa](http://mlsecretsanta.tumblr.com) event on tumblr for tappity-tap. Cross-posted to my [tumblr](http://escurochi.tumblr.com/post/154954895363/a-love-like-sunlight) too. Post-reveal Ladynoir fluff in it's purest form. Hope you all enjoy~❤.

His kisses are like sunlight. Warm and inviting, melting the cold of any ice that may have taken hold during the day. His kisses are slow and linger, flushing her skin everywhere his lips touch and she wonders how she ever lived without them. Without him.

She’s never loved anyone so much.

The realization comes to her in pieces. In the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. In the way he looks at her like she is the moon, the stars, and everything all at once. In the way his lips press against the back of her neck on patrol, clawed hands curled around her waist as he leans against her warmth. She finds solace in the ease of it all.

She remembers the first time she kissed him. Remembers the urgency of the moment and satisfaction of getting him right where she needed quickly being overwritten by the thought of just how right his lips felt against hers. She remembers shaking away those thoughts later, her younger self stubborn to a fault when it came to where her feelings stood.

It’d taken three years of a partnership she wouldn’t trade for the world and one too close a call for her to kiss him again. And again. And _again_ , until they both were breathless and crying and clinging to each other as if everything would slip away too soon.

She learned quickly that love was big and quick and _terrifying_ , but nothing scared her more than losing him.

It wasn’t long after that she learned who he was. That they both shed their masks and laughed at the absurdity of it all.

When they looked at each other, tears in their eyes and smiles wide, she knew she’d fallen in every sense of the word.

“What are you thinking about?”

The question brings her out of her quiet musings and back to the present. They’re curled up together in an alcove of Notre Dame, her body comfortably pressed against his as she sits in the space between his legs. He’d been pressing lazy kisses against her neck when her thoughts wandered. His lips had tickled the shell of her ear when he spoke and she fails to stifle the small laugh the movement brings.

“You, me,” she cups the hand resting against the flat of her stomach, moving to twine their fingers together, “How clueless we were.”

He buries his nose into the side of her neck, groaning in a way that she can’t help but laugh at. “Buuuug, don’t remind me.” She turns sideways, settling more fully in his lap as she takes in his pout. “All those missed op _purr_ tunites!”

She rolls her eyes and lets him pull her closer, the cold of the early winter evening starting to set in, even through the protection of their suits. “You have to admit, it makes for a great story to tell our kids someday.”

She could feel his whole body stiffen in response, the beginnings of a low but audible purr rumbling in his chest as she allowed him to process the words. She could make out the faintest trace of pink under the edges of his mask as he met her eyes and let himself grin, warmed by the implications. “Oh? And pray tell my Lady, how would you tell it?”

“Well…” She shifted so she was facing him fully, towering over him for a moment before making herself comfortable on his lap once more. She felt his gaze on her every move and smiled at the devotion that flowed from him in waves. “There was once a girl who thought luck was never on her side.”

He tilted his head, listening to her every word with an attention she long had learned to expect from him, in even the smallest things she did. She looked down at his chest and continued. “More often than not, everything that could go wrong did, and while she tried to keep her chin up…She sometimes found it easier to think certain things just weren’t meant to be.”

He frowned at that, the hands he had resting on her hips tightening their grip slightly as he pulled her closer. Her arms looped around his neck in turn, resting on his shoulders as she let her eyes linger on the details of his suit. “All that changed the day she came across a small box that let her become extraordinary. With powers she’d never imagined she could have,” her smile turned teasing as she met his eyes once more, “And a partner who’s flirting technique could use some work.”

“Hey!” She laughed softly at the look on his face. “This coming from the one who _fell_ for my flirting techniques.”

“Shh, Kitty. No interrupting.” She pressed a finger against his lips, and felt her face grow warm at the smirk he sent her way when he kissed it in response. Once again thankful for the color of her mask, she moved her finger away before speaking again.

“Now, it wasn’t long after, she met a boy.”

His faux cat ears perked up instantly and she let her hand reach up to scratch behind one, a soft smile on her features.

“A boy she didn’t think very highly of at first. Who she _thought_ had tried to play a mean trick on her.”

His ears flattened a bit at the memory but found himself caught by the warmth in her gaze as she continued to speak. “But then he spoke to her. Truly spoke, and in a single moment of kindness, took her breath away.” As she said this, she moved her hand down from his hair to cup his cheek, her touch warm even through the material of her suit. He couldn’t help but lean into it. “And though she didn’t know it then, that boy, who’d left her struck with his kindness and his smile, was the very same boy who fought by her side. The one who believed in her when she’d doubted herself most.”

Chat’s face burned hot, the smile on his face genuine and hesitant all at once. His eyes seemed to shine in the dark that had fallen since they first decided to rest in their little spot, the lights of Paris at night adding an ambience to the moment she hadn’t expected. They shined with a reverence and care that spilled in volumes and it left her heart as struck as that day on the steps in the rain.

He moved to take the hand against his cheek, turning his head slightly to kiss the palm of it. “You have quite a way with words, my Lady. This poor cat’s hooked.”

She found herself laughing and leaned close, touching his forehead to her own. “You think that’s good? That’s only the beginning.”

He laughed, his smile toothy and wide and she couldn’t help but laugh too. His happiness was contagious and she thanked every god that had ever came her way for the chance to be the cause of it.

As their laughter petered off, their hands wandered once more, hers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while his linked to rest at the small of her back. She felt his green-eyed gaze fall on her lips and closed the space between them, the ease of the moment and the warmth of his kiss soft and addicting.

She loved this boy. She loved this boy with his soft smiles and his silly grins. His puns, his laughter, and the way his hair fell against her pillowcase in the early morning sun. His kindness and his love, how he looked at her like she was all he would ever need. She loved the way his lips fit against hers, the way they trailed against her neck and left marks on her skin. She loved him with a fierceness that ached. And there were nights she found herself awake remembering, curled against him quiet in the moonlight that spilled into her room from the skylight above them. Remembering how he faded away, a grim determination etched into his frozen features as Timebreaker’s powers took hold and he ceased to exist.

Because if she was the moon, the stars, and everything to him, how could he ever place his life over hers?

She’d cling to him then, the feeling of his skin against hers reassuring as she tried not to think about just how far his love would go. Tried not to think how quickly she’d do the same.

He loved her. It was apparent in everything he did. Every touch, every word. In the looks he gave, the jokes he made. She sees the fear in his eyes sometimes though, like he thinks his love is not enough. That _he_ might not be enough. She kisses him and reminds him that will never be the case.

As the moon rises high above them, all she feels is sunlight, warm and inviting, pouring into her very soul with every meeting of their lips, every caress of his fingertips, and she takes comfort in the warmth.


End file.
